


【脑洞】杜宾犬

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work, 脑洞 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【脑洞】杜宾犬

看到一个苟勾的科普视频，讲杜宾犬的。  
（请朋友们代入兽人角色，然后听我把解说词复盘一遍。）

杜宾是唯一一种专门培育的护卫犬，他们就像是绷紧的弹簧，时刻准备着爆发，一旦主人陷入危险就挺身而出……（此处省略混血种介绍）可以说杜宾犬是身体素质最全面的护卫犬。  
经过系统训练的杜宾犬上限极高。

杜宾体态优雅，一身金属质感的被毛，说是艺术品都不为过。  
杜宾本身是烈性犬，又有猎犬的基因，天生对陌生人和动物的攻击欲望就比较高，极度敏感，非常容易兴奋。  
杜宾在饲养者那里得到的评价并不高，这并不是指他学指令慢，而是过于心机，为达到目的会不断挑战你的底线。

美系杜宾总体性格相对温和，也更愿意和人亲近，但欺软怕硬的性特点更明显。

——————

套到兽人角色上就是这样吧：

外表高贵冷艳不怒自威，实力强大却喜欢欺凌弱小，精于算计，即便在主人跟前都要反复权衡利弊。平常性格还算温和，但敏感，受到些许刺激就会展现出暴烈的一面，攻击性很强。  
同样的，在【那种方面】受到些许撩拨就会暴躁，【攻击欲望】同样很强。  
反复无常的性格使任何人都很难走近他的心，而一旦认定要与某个人发展亲密关系，他便想方设法从对方身上汲取全部信任。他会不择手段挑战对方的底线，看她是否会永远站在自己这边。过于聪明敏感的头脑带给他的是多疑和善妒，哪怕通过他的重重心防，他也会万分戒备她身边的其他人物。  
而他付出如此重的代价认定的亲密关系定然容不得半点杂碎，所以如果有可疑人物的存在，他会毫不犹豫处理掉（过于强大的情敌会选择周旋毒杀）。


End file.
